Be Mine
by KatBlue
Summary: AU.Giles and Buffy are continuing their relationship once again in this third installment of Holiday Cheers and New Year’s Resolution. The two get together on a holiday, Valentine’s Day. Chapter 3. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Be Mine.

Giles and Buffy are continuing their relationship once again in this third installment of Holiday Cheers and New Year's Resolution. The two get together on a holiday, Valentine's Day.

Summary from New Year's:

Buffy's dad was coming over to visit her and was at the door. She didn't think it would be the best time to tell her father that she is dating a man as old as he is and who is married with her best friend and boss. Giles quickly had gotten dressed and escaped through the fire escape. That was the last Buffy saw of him, until he called one night.

"Hello," says Buffy when she picks up her phone. She had just gotten home from work. Work has been awkward since she knows about Giles being Jenny's husband and she has been trying to avoid her at all costs. Jenny has not picked up on that.

"It's me," says Giles on the other line. Buffy is overjoyed to hear his voice again.

"How did you get my number?"

"Jenny's address/phone book."

"I miss you."

"Me, too."

"It's been weird at work."

"It's been weird here, too. I barely talk to Jenny."

"What are we going to do? Do you think we should come out?"

"I don't know. I was thinking of annulling the marriage. We've only been married two and a half months."

"Do you think she'd accept it?"

"Our marriage isn't going anywhere and I want to be with you." Buffy blushes even though Giles does not see it.

"I want to be with you, too, but it's all complicated. If Jenny finds out, she'll never speak to me again and she'll fire me."

"I was worried about that."

"When will I see you again?"

"I don't know. Maybe next week. I'll call you."

"Okay." The two hang up and Buffy lets out a long sigh. She wishes things could be better, but she doesn't wish that she hadn't met Giles. He is the best thing that has happened to her in a long time. It's something that they must give time and struggle through to get it to work out.

Meanwhile, as Giles hangs up his cell phone, Jenny enters the bedroom. She is surprised seeing Giles there. She avoids his gaze and walks into the bathroom. The two haven't been speaking to each other since the incident at New Year's when he walked out and did not say where he was going.

It was strange for Jenny to fight about that, after all he is her husband and she had the right to do so. The part about not truly caring about it because she was comforted by another man was kept a secret. She could never tell him that she has been having an affair with his son.

The two of them, Spike and Jenny, have always had an attraction and on many occasions, like Thanksgiving at her parents house. They did it on her parents bed and no one noticed them missing. It was a strange relationship since Spike does have other girls he plays around with. None are too serious. He likes older women and Jenny is one woman he could not live without.

Jenny is doing the laundry and Spike surprises her from behind. She rolls her eyes as she throws the clothes into the dryer and then she begins to feel Spike press against her.

"You shouldn't be doing this here," says Jenny enjoying and denying it.

"My dad never comes here," says Spike. "Don't worry." He grabs her waist and slowly maneuvers his hands down her thigh. Spike pulls her skirt up.

"I have to worry. If he finds out. Who knows what he'd do to you."

"Relax." Spike pushes into her over and over. Jenny moans a little and then reaches for the dryer button to turn it on. The loud sound of the machine can camouflage her moans, so that Giles would not go down there.

Back at Buffy's, she decides to take a nice, hot bath in her Jacuzzi. As she opens the faucet she closes her eyes and remembers New Year's Eve with Giles. It was so wonderful to be in his arms and warm water. She begins to take her clothes off and sits down in the Jacuzzi to relax. She continues to remember her night with Giles.

Suddenly someone opens her front door, but she doesn't hear it because she is completely dozed off, with her sweet memories of Giles and their wonderful night together. The person that entered the house tosses the keys on the counter and gets a water bottle from the frig. Then the person, who is a he, hears the water in the Jacuzzi. He heads over to the bedroom and sees Buffy's clothes on the floor. Then he goes into the bathroom.

Buffy hears the door open and sees a familiar man in her bathroom. She quickly tries to cover herself with her hands. The young man smiles at her and sits on the toilet seat.

"What are you doing here?" asks Buffy annoyed with his presence. "I'm naked here."

"I can see that," says the young man.

"Could you close your eyes, so I can put my robe on?"

"Ah, come on. I've seen all that stuff. No need to hide it."

"Yes, I do. Turn around." The young man turns. "Close your eyes." Buffy comes out of the Jacuzzi and puts on her pink robe. "What do you want?"

"Just a place to crash for a few days."

"What? What is wrong with your apartment?" She walks out of the bathroom and he follows her.

"Bugs."

"You know we can't live together. We drive each other insane."

"I know, but it's only a week, maximum."

"Why did I give you a spare key?"

"Because you know you love your little brother." Buffy rolls her eyes at him.

"No, I don't, but I'm a nice person."

"So, do I get the bed?"

"What do you think?"

"Sofa it is. Thought we could bond, sis, have some fun like old times. Come on, we used to take baths together and sleep together. What happened to those days?"

"I grew breasts and you started to squirt me with your penis."

"When did you grow breasts? Where are they?" Her brother starts to inspect Buffy's chest.

"You're hilarious, Connor, really."

"So, what's for dinner?" Buffy glares at him.

"I don't cook, so I suggest you get dinner yourself."

"What are you going to eat?"

"Nothing. I'm on a no food diet."

"Oh, that's a bad diet. Well, catch you later, sis." Connor goes over and kisses her on the cheek and then slaps her hard on her butt. She turns around and glares at him. "When I get back, I'd like to use that Jacuzzi, okay?" He leaves the apartment and Buffy just slumps down on her sofa.

"Why me?" She shoves a pillow on her face.

Back at Giles' home, Giles attempts to leave the house, but Jenny sees him from the top of the steps.

"Where are you going?" asks Jenny. She walks down the stairs. Giles turns around and closes the door. Spike walks in on them from the kitchen. He stops so that Jenny doesn't see him.

"Can't I go out for walk?" asks Giles.

"Are we going to start this over again?" Jenny continues to come down the stairs.

"We aren't starting anything over. You are." She finally arrives at the end of the stairs.

"We trusted each other. What's going on with us?"

"We're not on the same page anymore, Jenny."

"Don't use your metaphorical talk with me." Giles rolls his eyes and passes his hand through his hair. "Now, I ask again. Where are you going?"

"A friend's." Jenny glares at him, with cold eyes.

"Giles, what are you trying to prove with this? Just because I have a life out of this house, doesn't mean I have to be 24 hours on top of you satisfying you all the time."

"That's not what I want from you, Jenny."

"Then what is it?"

"I want an annulment." Jenny's eyes widen and Spike's eyebrows rise up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Be Mine.

Jenny gives him a cold stare for a minute and then slaps him hard in the face. Giles barely flinches. He knew it was coming. Spike in the hallway backs away a little into the kitchen, but still listens in on what they are going to say next.

"How dare you say that," says Jenny.

"I just wanted to know how you felt about it," says Giles with a serious expression. "We can talk about this later." Giles didn't let Jenny respond and leaves the house. As the door closes, she bangs on it and then turns around and sees Spike walk over to her.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" says Spike. "It's the perfect thing."

"I guess, but the way he brought it up," says Jenny. Spike goes over to her and puts his hands around her waist. "You don't think he suspects?"

"Not one bit." Spike lifts her up and holds her from her butt. She wraps her legs around his waist.

"Spike, he might come back."

"No, he won't. Time to test out the big bed." Spike heads upstairs, with Jenny around his waist. They enter her bedroom and Spike kisses her hard on the lips as she closes the door with her hand. Spike throws her on the bed and starts to take his clothes off.

Meanwhile at Buffy's, her brother returns to her apartment and sees her eating pizza.

"Hey, thought you were on a diet?" says Connor as he walks over to the table.

"So I lied," says Buffy stuffing the pizza into her mouth. Connor nods his head and takes a slice.

"I'd like to use the Jacuzzi. A red head will be knocking on the door to use it with me."

"Connor." Buffy snaps at him. "How dare you invite some girl into my apartment."

"I'm just kidding. Lighten up. Woul you join me?"

"Not on your life."

"Come on, sis, it's so big I could drown. It's no fun without company."

"Play with the soap. Never mind, don't do that." Connor gives her a sinister smile. "I'll go fill it up for you. You better clean it when you're finished."

"I will." Connor stuffs a slice of pizza in his mouth.

Then the doorbell rings and Connor gets up to get it.

"There is my call girl."

"Connor!" Connor opens the door and sees an older man at the door. He is confused.

"Do I have the right apartment?" asks Giles. "Buffy Summers lives here, right?"

"Oh yeah, come in," replies Connor.

"Connor, who is it?" asks Buffy coming out of her room. She sees Giles and is overjoyed. Buffy runs over to him and hugs him.

"Assuming you know him," says Connor stuffing another piece of pizza in his mouth. "I'm using the Jacuzzi. Don't bother me." Connor heads into the bathroom and closes the door.

"Who is that?" asks Giles.

"Oh, he's my brother," replies Buffy. "His apartment has bugs. He's staying with me for a bit."

"Oh."

"I'm so glad you're here." Buffy kisses him on the lips.

"So am I."

"You hungry?"

"Famished."

"Pizza?"

"Sure."

They had to wait an hour for Connor to finish his Jacuzzi bath and after he got out, he took 20 minutes drying his hair, with Buffy's blow dryer.

"I really wish he would drop the blow dryer in the Jacuzzi and throw himself in there, too," says Buffy getting tired of waiting for Connor to get out of the bathroom.

"Don't say that about your brother."

"He is annoying, really he is."

"If that happened, how are you going to explain it?"

"Accident."

"Oh boy, that Jacuzzi was heaven," says Connor finally stepping out of the bedroom.

"About time you got out," says Buffy annoyed.

"Buffy, can I have a word with you?" Connor looks at Giles. "Privately."

"Giles, could you step into my bedroom?"

"Sure," replies Giles as he gets up and walks over to Buffy's room and closes the door. He puts his phone down on the lamp table on the left side of the bed.

"What do you want to say?"

"Are you with that guy?" Buffy rolls her eyes. Connor would have been the last person she would tell that she is sleeping with an older man.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes, and so what that he's older."

"Is he rich?" Buffy rolls her eyes again.

"Do you still wanna sleep on the sofa?"

"Sorry. I just don't see you with a guy like that."

"That's because you don't know me."

"Nah, it's probably when you grew your boobs. I never liked you after that."

"I'm glad I did that."

"Well, don't forget to use protection, okay? I may be your little brother, but I can worry about you."

"We're good." Buffy turns to go.

"Oh, just wanted to know if you were loud when you have sex?" Buffy's eyes widen at his question.

"Put your CD player on really loud." Buffy enters her room and closes the door. She quickly locks it and looks at Giles, who was already on the bed with his shirt off. Buffy licks her lips and crawls over to him on the bed.

"Buffy, there is something I have to tell you?"

"What?"

"You have a strange relationship with your brother."

"Yeah, since birth. If we weren't blood related we would be married by now."

"But you can't stand each other and you two haven't had…"

"What…Giles, head out of the gutter." Giles laughs.

"I just assumed…"

"No. We never did. Just childhood stuff, bath together and such."

"Oh. Well, he is missing a hell of a good show." Giles grabs Buffy's lips with his and Buffy rolls over on top of him.

Meanwhile, Spike and Jenny are having a sweet time drinking two bottles of champagne. They are both smiling at each other.

"You know what?" says Spike slurring his words. "I'm going to call Giles and tell him straight. I'm having sex with your wife. How do you like that?" Jenny smiles at him and unintentionally hands him her cell phone.

"I have him on speed dial," says Jenny. She falls back onto the bed.

At Buffy's, a cell phone rings and Buffy is the closest to it. Without her knowing, she had picked up Giles' phone thinking it was hers.

"Hello," says Buffy. Giles then notices the phone is his.

"Buffy?" says Giles as he pulls the phone away from her. Giles hangs up on the person on the line. He then checks who it was.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I didn't know. They looked the same."

"Oh, dear lord. It was Jenny."

Back at Jenny's, Spike hangs up the phone and looks at Jenny. He gives her a grin.

"You know what?" says Spike. "I think the old man is having an affair, too."

"Giles?" says Jenny. "With who?"

"Don't know, but she sounded pretty." Spike starts to laugh. "Oh boy, I'm really wasted. Excuse me, gotta go take a leak."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Be Mine.

Giles turns off his phone and looks at Buffy. He holds her close and kisses her on the top of her head.

"It's alright," says Giles. "I guess this is how it's meant to happen."

"But I don't think it was Jenny," says Buffy. "The voice was that of a man." Giles looks at Buffy.

"A man?"

"Is that a jealous tone?" Giles smiles at her comment.

"She is still my wife."

"Who you don't love, right?"

"Right. You think she's having an affair?"

"I wouldn't think so, but I really don't know Jenny anymore. I mean, she got married with you and didn't even tell me. She never does things like that."

"Let's hope she thinks she has dialed the wrong number." Giles puts his arm around Buffy. She lays her head on his chest and passes her hand up and down it.

"Do you even care if she is?"

"I don't. I guess I kind of can understand what she might be going through right now, possibly thinking that I would be having an affair, or who knows what. Having a secret can drive a person mad for the person who wants to know it so badly."

"That's true. I'd be devastated if I knew my husband has been having an affair with a younger woman. Now I feel bad about myself. I'm a horrible person." Buffy hides her face on his chest.

"No, you're not. You're a wonderful person and don't ever think otherwise. Things like this happen. It's not all on you. It's on me, too. Unless you took advantage of an old man like me showing me your legs, butt, and breasts to pull me into your web." Buffy looks up at him surprised at what he says.

"I did none of that. Maybe the legs part." Buffy smiles and laughs. "And you were putty in my hands." She kisses him on the lips. Giles holds her head with his left hand as he sucks her bottom lip. Buffy lies on top of him and releases his lips. "You forgot my lips."

"Oh, yes." Giles pop kisses her. "How could I forget…?" He kisses her again. "Such luscious…" Kisses her again. "And tantalizing…" Kisses her again. "Lips. They are quite irresistible." Buffy looks at him with a grin.

"I'm sorry, but that won't do you any good."

"Oh dear." Giles gives her a grin. "What's my punishment?"

"You have to carry my weight." Buffy positions herself on top of Giles. "And take it like man."

"How dreadful."

About an hour or two later, Buffy has her robe on and is leading a fully dressed Giles to the door. Connor is not in the living room any longer and Buffy is happy about that. She kisses Giles goodbye and he is on his way.

The two had talked about Giles annulling his marriage with Jenny and agreed upon it that it must be done soon. Giles heads back to his house and starts making arrangements for the annulment.

The next day, Jenny finds Giles in his office asleep with a bunch of papers on his desk. She reads a couple of them and sees that they have the words annulment. Jenny pushes Giles' resting head off his desk and he falls to the floor.

"What is this?" asks Jenny showing him the paper. "I thought we were going to talk about this."

"We've talked about it all of our three months together," says Giles as he gets up. "I'm tired of talking. I'm taking action. This afternoon we are meeting with a judge."

"There is no going back to this."

"No, there isn't. It's over."

"Fine." Jenny throws the paper on his desk. She heads over to Spike's room. As she enters, she looks at him with a serious face.

"What's the matter?" asks Spike. He goes up to her and caresses her face gently.

"We're getting the annulment today," replies Jenny.

"He's fast. Don't you want that?"

"Yes, I do. I want you, but it's harsh that he had to do it behind my back."

"Let it be that way. He'll never find out about us. Besides, you two made the same amount of money. It's not like one of you were going to leave with more if you'd divorced."

"We had a nuptial agreement."

"That's good."

"I want you stay. You can stay in the pool house."

"Okay." Spike kisses Jenny.

That afternoon, Jenny and Giles head to a judge to get their marriage annulled. It is quick and they both didn't say a word to each other as they sign the papers and were out in less than an hour. The two head their separate ways after that. Giles heads over to jewelers to pick out a nice ring.

Jenny heads over to the house. Spike comes down the stairs and looks at her. She has a half smile on her face. He rushes over to her and kisses her. She drops her purse and grabs hold of him.

Later that night, Jenny is in the kitchen making dinner. Giles enters the house with a bunch of cardboard boxes. He heads over to his office and starts to gather his stuff. Spike sees Giles in the office and then he heads over to the kitchen.

"Is he here?" asks Jenny.

"Yeah," replies Spike. "He's packing his stuff." Spike goes over to the refrigerator and gets a beer out. "Kind of feel bad."

"Now you're growing a conscious." Jenny grins at him.

"He just looks sad. Sadder than I realized he'd be if he was actually having an affair."

"I'm sad."

"You are?"

"It's a difficult time. He really doesn't have to go now. I mean, I'd give him time to find an apartment and…"

"Maybe he was thinking about this for a while."

"I guess."

"It's kind of gross to say, but you weren't giving anything to the old man. What was wrong with you? Don't you know they need more attention when they get older?"

"They need more attention at every age." Spike laughs at that. He then hears the front door open and Spike heads over to it.

"Need some help?" asks Spike. Giles turns around.

"No, I've got it," replies Giles as he takes a box out to his car.

"We haven't talked about this, but…" Giles picks up the next box.

"I'm staying here." Giles stops and stares at his son. "Jenny said she'd rent out the pool house for me. Give me a decent price, until I get a job."

"Oh, I thought you hated Jenny."

"Well, I do, but I guess she's grown on me."

"I see." Giles nods and takes another box out to his car. When Giles comes back for another box, he sees Jenny coming from the kitchen.

"You don't have to go now," says Jenny.

"I prefer to," says Giles as he picks up another box.

"You could have moved into the pool house and…"

"It's alright." Giles heads out with a box to his car. He comes back to get the last box.

"Um, I kind of packed all your clothes the first time you told me about the annulment, so they're kind of already packed for you. Spike, why don't you get them?"

"Sure," says Spike as he runs up the stairs.

"William told me you were going to let him stay in the pool house," says Giles.

"Yeah, is that okay with you?"

"It's fine." Spike comes down, with two full suitcases. "Put it in the car for me, William."

"Sure thing," says Spike.

"I'm sorry that it didn't work out," says Jenny. Spike re-enters the house and goes over to Jenny's side.

"Me, too," says Giles as he turns around and heads out the door. He then stops. "Oh, good luck." Giles puts the last box in the trunk and gets into his car. He then drives off.

"What did he mean by that?" asks Spike.

"You got me," says Jenny.

A couple days later, Giles picks up a small box at the jewelers he was at before and then heads over to the supermarket and buys some chocolates and a dozen red roses.

At Buffy's apartment, she is dressed up in a pretty pink dress. Giles had called her earlier and told her to dress up. Connor was finally gone and she was happy about it. The phone rings and she gets it.

"Hello," says Buffy.

"It's me," says Giles. "Meet me in the park across the street."

"Why?"

"Please."

"Sure." Buffy hangs up and heads down to the park. She doesn't see him anywhere and then she turns around. Giles gets out of his car, with roses in his hands and a box of chocolates. He walks over to her with a smile.

"Jenny and I are no longer married." Buffy gives a very big smile and hugs him tight.

"Are these for me?"

"Of course." Buffy takes the flowers and smells them. "I have something else to tell you."

"What?" Giles opens the chocolate box and inside in the middle chocolate candy is a beautiful diamond ring. Buffy gasps.

"You're an incredible woman, Buffy and I would be the happiest man on Earth if you would be my wife." Buffy's eyes widen and filled with tears. "Marry me?" Buffy is left speechless and her tears begin to stream out of her eyes.

"Yes." Giles is happy to hear her answer and he pulls the ring out of the chocolate and puts it on Buffy's ring finger. "I love you."

"I love you, too." They hug and start to make out in the park, where kids walk and stare at the both of them. They didn't care. The two are finally together at last and nothing will ever set them apart.

"I can't wait to tell my parents." Buffy kisses him again, but she pulls back quickly with a worried expression on her face. "My parents."

The END!

Do you want another? Let me know. LOL.


End file.
